Flavor Text
Flavor Text is descriptive text on the bottom-left corner of a card. They may be short paragraphs of a chronicle written by certain characters or a few sentences related to the background world. Most of the characters who wrote the chronicles have been made into cards. The following chronicles are in the sequence of the background world. Saviour's Era (Grand Lolo) The Saviour's Era follows Lolo, a young Earth boy who finds himself in the Otherworld. Along with the companions who guide and protect him, he travels through the Red, Green, Yellow, Purple, Blue, and White Realms. He witnesses the lives and troubles of each world and records their struggle against the unknown invaders called "Empty Sky". Lolo decides to do what he can to save the worlds from destruction. Locations: *'The Otherworld'/'Grand Lolo' **'The Red World' - A barren land where the Dinosaurs and Dragons battle. **'The Green World' - A forest world where the denizens rush to find the World Tree, whose fruit is said to grant eternal life and youth. **'The Yellow World' - A world in which everybody is trying to find the keys to Heaven in the countries of Penguin, Card, Beast, Rainbow, Flower, Magic, and Fairy. **'The Purple World' - A land that has recently undergone a revolution that wrested power from the Old Tyrants. **'The Blue World' - A relatively peaceful world which regularly holds fighting tournaments. It is split between the Center, North, East, West, and South countries. **'The White World' - A war-stricken world that is already fighting a losing battle against the mechanical Invaders. **'The Gap World' - A space between the worlds, from where it is possible to go to any of the realms. **'Empty Sky' - Where the invaders come from. Characters: *The Wanderer Lolo **"Record of the Strange World" by Wanderer Lolo **The Places of Interest of the "Record of the Strange World" by Wanderer Lolo Companions: *The Sickle Fool-Joker (Chapter Red, Paragraph 1-2) *The FireBlower Melt (Chapter Red, from Paragraph 4 on) *Polluc&Castar (Chapter Green) *Trickster --> The ClownPrincess Trickster (Chapter Yellow) *Lady-Frankelly (Chapter Purple) *MC Gingar (Chapter Blue) *The BeastMaster Dvergr (Chapter White) *The StarMedium Kushina (Final Chapter) Star Era (Constellation Saga) Centuries after the Saviour's Era has passed, the world is split between the Solar Militia and the Lunar Brigade. One side desires eternal daylight; the other, eternal night. Realizing that either outcome would mean disaster, the scholar Lilia sends the messenger Mix to locate the Twelve Zodiac Deities and enlist their help in stopping the war. Factions: *'The Solar Militia' *'The Lunar Brigade' *'The Lilia Army' Characters: *The Astronomer Lilia **"Tales of Eighty-Eight Starlit Nights" by Astronomer Lilia *The Negotiator Mix **Memos from Negotiator Mix Heroes Era (Supreme Heroes Saga) Before the Constellation Era, the world was split into six countries called "Shields". The story follows Manaka, a dragon knight who fights for Flame Shield. After destroying each of the Vanity Deities, Manaka is betrayed by a group from Light Shield but is saved by the Angelias. Receiving false reports of his death, Manaka's friend Kei takes it upon herself to unite the Six Shields and prevent further tragedy. Locations: *'The Six Shield Empire' **'Flame Shield' - A country ruled by Dragons. The birthplace of both Manaka and Kei. **'Dark Shield' - Where Manaka was raised. After being ruined by the Vanity Deities, it is annexed by Kei. **'Wind Shield' - A land made up of city-states, and as such is not tightly united. **'Ice Shield' - Where Kei was raised. Invaded Flame Shield in the first war of the era. **'Light Shield' - A country also known as "The Betrayer Country" due to the treacherous and greedy nature of its citizens. Later becomes Manaka's base of operations. **'Ocean Shield' - A land where both the buildings and the people are gigantic. The homeland of the group of conspirators called the Sect of Zeyon. Characters: *Manaka **Authentic History: Chronicles of Manaka *Kei **Authentic History: Chronicles of the Hero Kei *Kunimi **Authentic History: Chronicles of Kunimi Notable Battles: *Battle of the Winged Dragons (638) *Fight of the Dragon Wall (640) *Battle at Sekigaya (642) *Uprising of the Six Vanity Deities (643-644) *Flight from Chounansaka (646) *The Hero War (647) Sword Blade Saga In Sword Blade Saga, the twelve sacred swords that prevent the collision of the light and dark realms have disappeared. Other "abnormalities" begin to occur, throwing the countries into chaos. The blacksmith Guren, along with his companions Lapis and Rutile, are tasked with finding and repairing each of the swords. Locations: *'The Twelve Countries' **'Country of Vermillion' - Ruled by Astral Dragons. The first country to recover their sword. **'Country of Violet Garden' - Inhabited by Dark Snakes. The material needed to repair the sword is swallowed by a snake, causing problems with recovery. **'Country of Willow' - Sometimes called the Country of Shinobi because of the Winged Beast ninja that reside there. Two factions fight to take control of the sword. **'Country of Silver' - Full of Armed Machines. Many denizens lose function after the abnormalities occur. **'Country of Yellow Sky' - A land where only Angelias may step foot in. Lapis becomes an Angelia apprentice so she may repair the sword. **'Country of Pale Blue' - An aquatic land under the Atlaia Sea Empire's jurisdiction. Despite an invasion, the sword is quickly repaired. **'Country of Crimson' - Populated by Terra Dragons. Magma begins to flood the land after the abnormalities occur. **'Country of Flash Purple' - A land of wandering Zombies, who have lost their homes to a rise in swamp levels. **'Country of Dark Green' - A forest country filled with swarms of Parasites. Invades several other countries in an attempt to steal their swords. **'Country of Chalk' - The country of Machine Beasts. Their sword is stolen, but recovered by a SwordsSaint. **'Country of Brass' - Populated by Imaginary Beasts. Many of them have gone berserk after the abnormalities, and as such their sword has been stolen. **'Country of Deep Blue' - The ocean area where Fusion Beasts live. Due to falling water levels, many of them are dying out. Characters: *The Blacksmith Guren **The Murmurs of Blacksmith Guren *Lapis **The Murmurs of Lapis *Rutile **The Murmurs of Rutile Ultimate Battle Saga In Ultimate Battle Saga, a mysterious floating continent suddenly appears in the sky above the Spirits' continent. As war breaks out between the two lands, Ozzania, Fric, Laten, Euro, Asia, and Nord are assigned to investigate the skylands and the Ultimates that live on it. Meanwhile, the scholar Antarc researches forbidden writings in the hopes of finding the solution to the war. Eventually, the Spirits and Ultimates come together to fight against the astral spirits and prevent their continents from colliding. Locations: *'The Dark Continent' - The continent on which Spirits live. It is headed by a council made up of representatives from every region. **Red Region **Purple Region **Green Region **White Region **Yellow Region **Blue Region *'The Skylands'/'The Reverse Continent' - The continent on which the Ultimates live. It suddenly appeared in the Spirits' realm and is slowly descending toward their continent. **Red Plains **Purple Swamps **Green Forests **White Lands **Yellow Sands **Blue Seas *'Truth-Eden' - The place where the astral spirits come from. **Darkness Hole Characters: *Ozzania *Fric *Laten *Euro *Asia *Nord **"Skylands Report" by Nord ** Story of the Holy Knight *Antarc **"Revelations of the Apocalypse" by Antarc *Lolo Great Sengoku Era (Burning Legend Saga) The Great Sengoku Era is a rough retelling of Japan's Warring States Period. It is chronicled by historians in training: Enji, Shiva, and Kuroe. Factions: *'Six Shogunate' - The government system that rules over the lands, but has been severely weakened by war and rebellion. *'Flame War Province' **Supreme Beast Army - Headed by Gyuumonji. Fought in the battle of Oukehazama and lost. **Heaven Squad - Headed by Samurai-Dragon-Amatsu. Fled to the Youkai Folk's village after tremendous losses in the Battle of Nagashino. *'Violet Spectre Province' **Onmyou Territory - Rules Violet Spectre from the shadows, headed by Ogma. Became involved in the Battles of Kaminakajima due to differing religious beliefs with Gandala. *'Verdant Leaf Province' **Ninja Gale Village - Filled with all sorts of ninjas. A secret technique escapes from their village and causes a massive change of tactics from the Battle of Oukehazama onward. **Yaibanokami Army - Headed by Yaibanokami. Aids the Heaven Squad during the Battle of Nagashino. *'Clever Machine Province' **Six Heaven Army - Headed by God-Sechs, sometimes referred to as "the Master". A rising faction that has great success in war and politics, to the point where none will oppose them. *'Flowering Yellow Province' **Youkai Folk - A land friendly with Flowering Yellow Province whose residents participate in battle by disguising themselves. *'Blue Seas Province' **Gandala - An association that rules over Blue Seas, headed by the Four Great WisdomKings. Fought against Onmyou Territory during Kaminakajima. It later allies itself with the Supreme Beast Squad, but has a secret pact with the Six Heaven Army. **Azure Fang Squad - Headed by Tidal-Blue. A band of bandits that allies with the Heaven Squad. Characters: *Enji **"Sengoku Authentic Legend" by Enji *Shiva **"Research Observations" by Shiva *Kuroe **"Sengoku Obscurities" by Kuroe *Unattributed/Various **Soul Spots **Line to Inherit the Throne Notable Battles: *Genkou War (331) *Ounin War (467-477) *Battle of Kaminakajima (553-564) *Battle of Oukehazama (560) *The Five Dominance Swords VS The DemonBlade Murasame (565) *Battle of Nagashino (575) *Incident at Bonnouji (582) *Battle of Senkigahara (600) Battle Survival Grand Prix (Twelve God-Kings Saga) Approximately 2500 years after the Battle of Senkigahara, the 216th Battle Survival Grand Prix (or BSGP) is held to decide the next holders of the God-King titles. At the same time, a gate to another world has been found, and confidential research is being conducted into the beings called "Imagine" that live there. Teams: *Felarl Racing *Fordelia Wings *Team Turon *Scuderia Maclarn *Ghost Riders *Wirians *Team Dragonia *Panther Tusk Racing Team *Scuderia Criniera *Jura & Dyna *Speed Tiger *Diabolics *Terra Stampede *Gandala *Beast Drive *Fruits Kingdom Characters: *Polish *Tonio *Harold *Unattributed **Monthly BSGP **■■■ Report Collaboration Boosters These texts summarize the roles of the depicted kaiju in specific movies and series. *Toho Kaiju flavor *Tsuburaya Kaiju flavor Related Articles Category:Flavour Texts